Childhood Friends
by XxMiss MusexX
Summary: Emily Kimichi has just moved back to America from Japan. Hopefully, her childhood friend Dib Membrane still lives in her hometown. She remembers everyone, especially a jerk named Torque Smacky. But... Who's that green kid in the corner?


** New character again! I like this one. She's Emily, a person from Dib's past. The two friends were separated when she moved to Japan with her family. Note, I do not own Invader Zim, just Emily, Ella, Lyn, Kym, and Peacewalkers. Enjoy peoples!**

Hey, I'm Emily. Emily Kimichi. And I'm really excited. I'm moving back to America after living in Japan for nine years! I'm moving back to my hometown, where hopefully my childhood friend Dib Membrane is. I heard his dad got a TV show, so I'm a bit afraid he packed up and moved to Hollywood or something. But things will turn out for the best, I'm sure. We've known each other since kindergarten, after all.

I packed up my stuff and left for my flight alone, because I was the only one who could afford to leave. When the plane touched down after almost an entire day, I ran to luggage claim and then rushed over to where the taxis were. I made a mental note to buy a car soon, because the cab driver went so slowly! I grabbed my luggage and opened the door of my new house. My house was kind of small, but I put a pool in the back, because it's a must for me to go swimming during the summer. I fell asleep the second my head touched the pillow, the effects of the long flight finally touching me. I dreamt of skool and what my friend might look like now. He probably still had that ridiculous scythe in his hair. I kept telling him to get rid of it, but he always insisted it looked cool. He was probably not a jock, he never liked sports. He was probably the same Dib Membrane, in all his Dibbyness. Just a bit taller.

When I woke up the next morning, I looked up groggily at the clock.

"Oh, shoot!" I shouted. It was already 10:32, and Hi-Skool started at 10:45. I had breakfast, brushed my teeth, changed my clothes, combed my hair, and ran out to my bike. By the time I made it to the building, it was 10:53. Great, I was late on my first day of skool. What a wonderful first impression! I walked up to the receptionist and asked where my first class was.

"It's straight down the hall, second door on your right," she directed me. I thanked her and opened the door to the classroom. A bunch of drooling, shouting delinquents turned to look at the new girl. I smiled a bit and waved. I saw Dib in the front corner of the room by the window. I really hope he remembers me.

~Flashback~

_ The last day of skool in second grade, I looked for Dib so I could tell him about my family's plan to move to Japan when I saw him being picked on by Torque Smacky. I was angry at Torque, of course, but what could I do? Torque was the biggest kid in skool, and I was just a little girl._

_ But when insults turned to punches, I jumped in front of Dib and shouted, "STOP!" Torque didn't see me in time and the next punch knocked me out._

_ When I woke up, Dib was begging me to forgive him._

_ "Forgive you? For what? You aren't the one who punched me," I reasoned with him._

_ "But it was my fault! If I wasn't such a dork, you wouldn't have needed to help me. I-" he started but never finished._

_ "I you weren't a dork, we wouldn't have been friends. And I wouldn't trade that for the world," I reassured him. He smiled, but the smile quickly faded as I told him of my family's plans to move to Japan. His head fell forward, but I took his chin in my fingers and propped it up. "Cheer up, kid. I'll write you every day. I promise," I swore._

_ A slight smile crossed his face and he said, "I promise, too. Scout's honor."_

_ I giggled, pushed Dib playfully and yelled "Tag! You're it!"_

_ His grin got even wider as he said, "That's it. You are so going down!"_

_ ~Flashback ends~_

And we did keep that promise. For 2780 days, Dib and I wrote, emailed, or texted each other. In my last email, I didn't mention that I was moving back to America because I wanted to surprise him. But he didn't look like he knew me at all. Then again, I've changed a lot since second grade. I grew out my hair and put it in a ponytail, I started wearing graphic t-shirts and jeans (A/n, when I say graphic, I mean pictures), and went through the growth spurt of a lifetime.

"Class," Ms. Bitters announced. "Some of you may know this girl. She was in my second grade class nine years ago, but moved to Japan. For some impossible reason, she moved back here. Her name's Emily." I looked at Dib and saw that he looked like he was slapped in the face, dunked in cold water, and electrocuted all at once.

"Emily, you're sitting next to Zim," Ms. Bitters stated, and gestured to the green kid closest to the door. He was staring at Dib's shocked expression intently, as if scrutinizing his every move. Creepy. I cocked my head to one side and looked at him more carefully. His hair was messy, he didn't have a nose or ears, and he was overall… strange.

I had a feeling this skool year would be just like that. Strange.


End file.
